


Dead men Walking

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad is dead, or that's what Mike thought. But he looks pretty alive right now, and is sitting on Chester's couch staring at Mike like he has lost his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead men Walking

Brad is dead. Or that’s what you thought. It’s not like you were there when his car spun off the road, but you were sure as fuck invited to his funeral, you know that. But then, out of the blue, the funeral just gets cancelled and Chester leaves a message on your machine saying “He’s fine. He’s home with me. A funeral would be a bit of a waste of time.”

You go round to his place later and there’s Brad, all alive and on the couch like nothing has happened. And when you splutter indignantly about the crash and his death he just looks at you like you’re stupid and shrugs.

Chester does the same, when you ask. He twists his face and says “The hospital made a mistake. I mean, he’s sitting right there.”

Later, over beer, Joe says “He went and dug him up.”

You nearly choke.

“No I’m being serious. I’m meant to keep it a secret but I couldn’t anymore. There’s a guy up in the Hollywood hills who sells potions. Anything you want with a price sticker on.”

“So...he brought Brad back to life?”

Joe takes a swig of his beer and shrugs, “All I’m saying is that Brad was pretty fucking dead when I went to ID the body.”

***

When you call round to Chester’s the next day the windows are open and you can hear what’s being said inside. Brad’s voice, quiet, then Chester snapping “Get off your ass if you’re hungry, I’m not your fucking brains delivery boy.”

You ring the bell.

You don’t say ‘I hear your boyfriend is a zombie’, even though it’s on the tip of your tongue. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Chester smiles warmly, “Coming in?”

“I just came to talk to Brad.”

He steps back and lets you in, “I think he’s in the back yard.”

“You guys have a fight?”

“Yeah,” Chester murmurs thoughtfully, “He’s a lazy zombie fuck.”

You stare.

Chester coughs, clears his throat, “Yeah you know, he just sits around like a total zombie. You know where the yard is,” and he disappears upstairs.

In the yard Brad is lying on his back staring up at the sun. You sit down beside him on the grass and smile, “How you doing?”

“I’m good,” he says, “You?”

“Do you remember the crash Brad? Your tyre blew out and you hit another car.”

“Died on impact,” Brad says, “So I heard. Joe told me.”

“But you don’t remember?”

“I woke up the other day at home. I didn’t die. I’m alive. But I guess something is wrong.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, sitting up, “I’m hungry. But every time I eat it’s like ash. Water makes me thirstier.”

You don’t mention brains. Or blood.

“So I died, then?”

You nod. “Yeah.”

“And…now I’m what? Revived? A zombie?”

“I guess.”

“Funny,” he says, “I always thought when I died I’d come back as something new. But I’m me again,” he laughs, “Rather than a spoiled cat. Or the president.”

***

Birds stop landing in your front yard.

After a month of watching you trap their family and take them to Brad to eat they’ve learned their lesson.

Your wife hung a feeding tray from the tree to bring them back but they keep their distance. Shame, you liked those birds.

Still, better than killing school kids.

Or elderly people.

***  
You hang out with Brad as if nothing has changed. When he isn’t sleeping with Chester you invite him over for a beer. Or seven. Turns out…zombies don’t get drunk. But you still do. You stretch your legs out onto the coffee table and kick over the pile of empties with a laugh.

“So,” you slur, “Think it’s like in the movies? If you bite me I become a rabid monster too?”

Brad looks hurt, “I’m not a rabid monster.”

You laugh, “Sorry. I just mean…do I become a zombie too?”

“But I don’t want to bite you,” He sighs.

“Maybe you don’t have to bite me. Maybe…if we…” You trail off and lean in to kiss him softly. He resists initially but then gives in, pushing his tongue into your mouth.

And on the couch, you have sex.

***

The next day you wake up and Brad isn’t there.

But a hunger is.

And your breakfast turns to ash in your mouth.


End file.
